Magia não é tudo
by Taresu Yukida
Summary: -COMPLETA!- 5 anos após a história original, Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran e Eriol -ambos com 16- só se preocupam em estudar, porém Shaoran descobre o mundo das drogas e os outros precisam ajudar, porém o uso descontrolado de cartas resulta em desastres. LEIAM!
1. Chapter 1

_**Magia não é tudo...**_

Sakura havia acordado atrasada como de costume, aquele seria um dia especial, pois seria o primeiro dia das férias de verão... Mal lavou o rosto e quando se deu conta já ia pegando seu uniforme...

- Caramba! Eu acho que ainda não me livrei da rotina das aulas!

Guardou o uniforme e percebeu que Kero não estava lá

- Hum, ele já deve estar tomando café...

Desceu as escadas correndo e encontrou seu pai e Kero tomando café... _(NOTA: O pai da Sakura já sabe sobre as cartas)_

- Ohayou!

- Bom dia Sakura! - cumprimentaram os dois

- Animada para o dia de hoje? - disse Kero

- _-fazendo sim com a cabeça-_ Hoje é o primeiro dia de férias!

- Mas você já foi à escola ver a lista de recuperação? - o pai de Sakura sabia muito bem que ela não era muito boa em estudar

- A lista só sai dia 10, tenho 9 dias sem preocupação...

- O que pretende fazer hoje?

- Não sei, chamei a Tomoyo, o Shaoran e o Eriol para fazer alguma coisa, faz um bom tempo que a gente não sai em grupo...

- Bom, de qualquer forma eu quero que você esteja em casa às 2h30min, tudo bem?

- Por quê?

- Seu irmão vem trazer uns papéis que eu pedi

- Ah é! É bom que ele venha pois não aparece mais aqui, sinto bastantes saudades dele _(NOTA: Com 21 anos, Touya já havia saído de casa)._

- A casa fica bem mais vazia sem ele, ele se esforça bastante no que faz... - disse o pai de Sakura lembrando dos tempos que ele vivia em casa

- Ele tem um emprego fixo? - disse Kero

- Não sei, pode ser que sim...

- Bom eu tenho que ir... _-olhando para o relógio- pensando_ bem, eu devia ter saído há 15 minutos, bem... matta ne!

- Mas você não vai comer nada?

- Eu estou com dinheiro, eu como alguma coisa no caminho...

- Bem sobra mais para mim _-sorriso-,_ compra algum doce para mim?

- Compro! (folgado ¬¬)

- EBA!!! - Sakura sai

- Bem eu também tenho que ir pagar algumas contas, até mais Kero

- Até Kinomoto-san

- risos Kero, pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome

- Eu não me acostumo... - "Kinomoto-san" sai

- Bom como os dois saíram eu acho que vou dormir um pouco mais... _-3 segundos depois-_, ah assim não tem graça, fui dormir bem cedo ontem... _-olhando para pia-,_ bem eu poderia lavar aquela louça se meus braços fossem maiores... Bom, eu vou jogar um pouquinho o videogame (e tentar ultrapassar o recorde da Sakura!).

Subindo ao quarto, Kero sentiu uma estranha sensação vinda das cartas.

- ?

Aproximou-se bastante

- As cartas nunca se comportaram assim... Mas já que não aconteceu nada... Aonde está o CD do jogo?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Ai, eu me atrasei bastante! Espero que não fiquem bravos

Tomoyo, Shaoran e Eriol esperavam do lado de fora de uma lan house...

- OI GENTE! GOMENASAI PELO ATRASADO

- Tudo bem, é costume... _-risos da Tomoyo-_ - disse Shaoran

- Bobinho! _-batendo de leve na cabeça de Shaoran enquanto Sakura abraçava o "quase namorado"-_

- Bom aonde nós vamos?

- Nós estávamos vendo filmes na internet... - disse Eriol

- Hum... Quais as opções?

- Nenhuma interessante ¬¬ - disse Tomoyo

- Que pena... Bom, agora é 1 da tarde, o querem fazer? - Celular toca

- Mochi Mochi?

_- Sakura?_

- Professora Mizuki!

_- Ainda bem que é você, liguei para três números diferentes, e um deles era de uma floricultura, foi uma tremenda confusão (NOTA: Sakura... Flor de Cerejeira... Entenderam?)_

- Eu imagino a situação, mas... Porque está ligando?

_- Avisar que as notas já estão divulgadas no mural da escola..._

- Tão cedo? Por quê?

_- Os professores decidiram que não era correto deixar até o dia 10, que os alunos precisavam..._

- Para tirar a graça de 10 dias para quem ficou não é?

_- Seu poder mágico é surpreendente..._

- Não é magia, é habito...

- _-risos- Bom era só isso que eu tinha para falar, teve noticias do seu irmão?_

- Ele aparece três horas na minha casa hoje...

_- Hum... que bom! Faz quanto tempo que não o vê?_

- Deve fazer uns 4 meses...

_- Bom, preciso desligar, tenho que passar as ultimas notas, então Sayonara_

- Sayonara - desliga

- Sakura, o que a professora disse? - disse Tomoyo

- Que as notas estão sendo divulgadas...

- Tão cedo? Bom, não temos nada mais útil para fazer, vamos ver as notas então?

- Por mim tudo bem

- Nós também...

- Vamos então?

- Vamos! - disseram os 4

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**

Na escola (1h50min)

- Aonde será que estão afixadas as notas?

- Vamos perguntar na secretária...

- Professora!

- Olá jovens, vieram ver as notas?

- HAI!

- Essa é a folha da sala de vocês, eu vou afixar e ai vocês vêem... _-afixando-_

- Quem quer ver primeiro?

- Vamos no dois ou um?

- Mas é sempre assim que vamos resolver as coisas - disse Shaoran tomando uma atitude - Eu vejo então...

- E então?

- Deixa eu achar meu nome... O QUE???!!!

- To vendo que ficou...

- Eu não acredito! Fiquei de história! Como isso é possível?

- Isso acontece... Eu sou o próximo...

- Então Eriol?

- Língua Japonesa... Nunca fui tão chegado assim, sou muito mais a Língua Inglesa...

- Eu sou a próxima...

- Tomoyo, você é muito estudiosa, tenho certeza que não ficou em nenhuma...

- Fiquei sim...

- Não creio! Em qual?

- Química... _-se pondo a chorar-_

- Tomoyo, você se esforçou bastante mesmo, olha sua nota, é bem próxima a da média, então você não precisa se preocupar... - disse Sakura abraçando a amiga por trás.

- Obrigada Sakura, suas palavras sempre me confortam... _-risos da Sakura-_ - Agora só falta você...

- Desde que eu não fique em matemática, o resto eu consigo passar!

- NÃOOOOOO

- Ficou em Matemática, não foi?

- Foi _- cabeça baixa -_

- Você também se esforçou e vai passar... - disse Shaoran abraçando Sakura por trás

- Obrigada... - disse Sakura apoiando a cabeça no braço do "amigo" que a entrelaçava

- Ainda são 2 horas... Vamos fazer o que?

- Bom... - disse Eriol pensando - E se alugássemos um filme? Como não tem nada bom no cinema...

- Por mim tudo bem! Minha mãe comprou um novo sistema de vídeo-DVD, eu queria testá-lo...

- Podem ir... Eu tenho que ir para casa esperar meu irmão... Eu aproveito e reúno o material que preciso de matemática

- Sakura, pode separar o de história também?

- Claro!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Comentários: Primeira fic de SCC, então não esperem algo TÃO mágico e romântico como as outras fics de SCC, deixem reviews (isso incentiva a continuar), uma coisa que eu faço nas minhas fics é não determinar quem fala o que (só em algumas horas é preciso), assim o leitor pode escolher o personagem que quiser

Até o próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

(2h17min)

- Kero! Chegu... AH?

Sakura não acreditava na bagunça que Kero havia feito...

- KERO!!!

Kero sai de baixo de um monte de embalagens de bala

- Ah, acho que cai num sono.

- OLHA SÓ COMO VOCÊ DEIXOU A CASA KERO!

- Ah, mas queria o que? Eu fico entediado aqui em casa...

- Então porque não vai pescar? Eu tenho que arrumar tudo antes que Touya chegue... Bem que poderia ajudar não é? _-olhos vermelhos de raiva-_

- _-com medo-_ Nossa Sakura, o que aconteceu que você está brava assim?

- Pelo simples motivo que eu NÃO PASSEI EM MATEMÁTICA!!!

- Hum.. Entendo... Mas Sakura...

- O QUE?

- Você não tem notado nada anormal...

- o.O? Como assim?

- Algo não aconteceu com sua magia?... Uma sensação estranha?

- Hum... Não, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- (...) Não... (se Sakura não sentiu nada vindo das cartas, então essa magia é uma magia bem mais forte... será que? Não, não posso tirar conclusões precipitadas).

Terminando de arrumar...

(campainha - 2h30min)

- Nossa, meu irmão não é assim tão pontual... Mas eu quero logo vê-lo!

(abre a porta)

- TOUYA! AH?

- Bom dia Sakura...

- YUKITO!!!! É MUTIO BOM TER VER - disse já abraçando com muita força...

- É bom te ver também...

- Mas... cadê o meu irmão?

- Touya teve que trabalhar...

- Num domingo? Ele esta fazendo algum bico?

- Não, ele trabalha em uma empresa, ou seja, toda hora chamam ele...

- Ta explicado... Vamos entrar? (Aiaiai Yukito!!! Você continua a mesma pessoa amável e doce que sempre foi, é muito bom te ter como parente...) Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Gostaria muito, deixe que eu ajude...

- Não precisa tanto, pode se sentar no sofá...

Olhando para a sala

(Ai essa não! Esqueci da sala! Kero eu te mato!...)

- Parece que aqui passou uma forte ventania... Ou o Kero não para quieto um minuto... Cadê ele?

- Ele deve estar decendo, eu vou fritar uns pasteizinhos e ele logo aparece...

- Alguém disse pasteizinhos? - Aparece do nada

- Kero, quanto tempo...

- Yukito... Como tem passado...

- Bem... Até agora - muda o tom de voz

- Aqui estão! Ah?

Yukito se transforma... Kero também...

- YUE?

- Olá mestra...

- Yue, o que aconteceu? Por acaso convenceu Touya de mandar Yukito para cá?

- Podemos dizer que sim... Mais o que eu vou dizer é mais sério...

- Você também notou não é?

- Sim...

- Ah, desculpa mais do que estão falando? - diz Sakura

- Acontece que eu sinto a presença de forças ocultas interferindo no seu destino...

- Ein? Agora traduz...

- Alguém está tramando alguma coisa... - diz Kero

- Obrigada por explicar! Mas ein?

- Você já verificou o Baralho Clow?

- O que ele tem?

- Yue, provavelmente Sakura não sente a energia porque essa é uma magia muito antiga...

- Pode ser, mas vamos ver se não falta nenhuma carta...

- Tudo bem...

Sakura sobe, pega o baralho, desce e verifica as cartas...

- Água... Flutuar... Ilusão... Não falta nenhuma...

- Sente alguma coisa nela Kerberos?

- O poder é fraco, mais mesmo assim não custa testar...

- Tentar o que?

- Sakura, dessa vez nós vamos fazer uma consulta diferente da ultima vez com a carta espelho...

- Como vai ser?

Yue levita as cartas

- Utilize seu poder mágico e pegue 5 cartas... Na ordem vá falando qual você tirou...

- Tudo bem...

Sakura fecha os olhos e mentaliza as cartas, ela escolha cinco cartas e elas vem para sua mão...

- Quais são?

- As cartas Poder, Luz, Balança, Grande e Tempo.

- (como eu imaginava - pensa Kerberos)

- O que elas querem dizer?

- Não podemos dizer... Somente os guardiões podem discutir sobre o mesmo...

- . Mas eu quero saber!

- Não dá...

Yue toca na testa de Sakura (que estava bem enérgica) e diz:

- Durma um pouco - dorme

- Nunca pensei em ver você fazendo isso de novo...

- Vamos falar das cartas ou não? Temos 7 minutos...

- (ele conseguia até 2 horas... ¬¬) Bom à primeira carta é Poder...

- Isso quer dizer que o que atacará dessa vez utilizará alguém ligado a Sakura, alguém que lhe transmite poder... E ao mesmo tempo tem poder...

- Você acha que...

- Tenho quase 25 de certeza

- ... A próxima carta é Luz...

- Ela representa quem ajudará Sakura na batalha, mas não é alguém "do bem", e sim alguém do elemento Luz, mas como a Luz não vive sem Trevas...

- Eu entendi o que você quis dizer... O que você sabe sobre a 3ª carta?

- A Balança significa julgar, dependendo da pessoa, Sakura vai ter que decidir se vai querer ou não lutar contra.

- E as próximas cartas não são nada agradáveis...

- O Grande representa a intensidade de força do inimigo em comparação ao lutador...

- Comparando... O poder de Sakura é fraco se levar em conta a do oponente...

- Como uma das cartas foi poder Sakura ainda pode ganhar vantagem.

- Qual a porcentagem?

- Oponente: 60 / Sakura: 40 carta Poder 10 a mais de força

- É o suficiente...

- Dependendo da pessoa, Sakura pode fracassar na balança e perder força ao invés de ganhar...

- E como fica?

- Oponente: 60 / Sakura: 40 - carta Poder e carta Balança 30 a menos de força 10 de força ao oponente...

- Também não depende da luz?

- Se ficarmos fazendo conta, Sakura vai acordar...

- O que eu não gosto é da carta Tempo

- Eu também...

- ...

- Indica que o tempo de agir é muito curto...

- O que devemos fazer?

- Você como protetor Luz dela, avise sobre a teoria elemental das cartas...

- E você?

- Devo guardar energias, afinal, eu compartilho o mesmo corpo...

- (eu tenho que realmente fazer isso?) Não se preocupe... Só avise a Eriol por mim, Sakura ainda não deve saber de nada...

- Mais uma coisa...

(Sakura acorda)

- O que aconteceu?

- Você só dormiu...

- É MENTIRA! EU LEMBRO QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM FALANDO DAS CARTAS E...

Yue e Kerberos se transformam, Yukito cai no sofá.

- YUKITO!

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem...

- Mais eu pensei que você pudesse controlar o poder de Yue...

- Yue ficou um bom tempo sem aparecer... _-estomago ronca- _Ah... Desculpe

- Não tem problema, fritei pastéis para você...

- Obrigado Sakura, você continua amável como sempre... - toca no rosto de Sakura

(Aiaiai Yukito!!!)

(3h20min)

- Bom, obrigado por tudo... Sakura e Kero

- Sem problemas!

- Yukito, você só devia aparecer mais...

- Ao contrario, vocês dois que deviam me ver...

- Ein?

- Preciso ir, então Matta ne!

- Matta ne! - dizem os dois e Yukito sai

(1 minuto de silencio)

- AI AI AI, O YUKITO É TÃO MARAVILHOSO! - cai no chão

- Parece que você ainda gosta dele...

- NADA DISSO! Eu gosto de outro agora e ele também...

- Sakura, vamos para cima... Pegue o Baralho...

- Pra que?

- Eu agora como seu protetor Luz, te explicarei o que é as cartas quando relacionadas a elementos naturais...

- ... ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**DEIXEM SEUS COMENTÁRIOS! APRETE O BOTÃO ****GO**** AI EMBAIXO E FAÇA UM ESCRITOR FELIZ :P**


	3. Chapter 3

_Aulas com o Professor Kero_

_Segundas: 14h00min_

_Quartas: 15h00min_

_Necessário trazer um baralho Clow_

- Kero, precisar escrever isso numa lousinha?

- É que eu sempre quis dar uma de professor _-risos-_

- Hum...

- Bom vamos começar... Pegue o baralho

- Ta na mão

- Pois bem, a magia que você usou durantes todos esses anos foi uma magia mais atual, ou seja, você estudava a fraqueza da carta e a lacrava, a magia desse "oponente" é uma magia bem mais antiga, o Mago Clow adaptou essa técnica a todas as cartas, essa magia procura trabalhar com os 6 elementos...

- 6? Que eu saiba só é Vento, Água, Fogo e Terra.

- Adicionaremos mais duas então, que o Clow chamou de "forças de natureza", são a Luz e Trevas, o conceito básico: Toda carta tem um elemento ou força natural, e a mesma tem uma fraqueza, uma vitória e um empate... Esta entendendo?

- (não ¬¬) Sim!

- Pegue as 6 cartas básicas elementares

- _-pegando as cartas-_ Aqui

- Divida as outras cartas do mesmo jeito, seu poder mágico deve fazer sintonia com o elemento...

- Como assim?

- Você não vai colocar a carta Bosque (Terra) junto com fogo, não é?

- Entendi! - Sakura separa as cartas enquanto Kero observa com cuidado...

- Muito bom, você distribuiu com só quase 4 por cento de erros, o certo é dividir em Vento: Vento, Alada, Trovão, Flutuação, Salto e Névoa; Em água: Água, Tempestade, Bolhas, Onda, Chuva, Congelante, Nuvem e Neve; Em Terra: Terra, Labirinto, Bosque, Flor, Volta, Corrida e Areia; Em fogo: Fogo, Disparo e Flecha; Em Luz: Luz e brilho; Em Trevas: Trevas e Sombra.

- Mais ainda faltam cartas... Eu não senti nenhum poder elementar nelas

- Essas cartas, como Escudo, Poder, Ilusão, etc. São cartas especiais que servem para amplificar o poder espiritual e/ou elementar. Elas não têm uma definição... Pronta para a segunda lição?

- Qual é?

- Toda carta tem um oposto...

- Como assim?

- Tipo Água e Fogo, Terra e Ar, Espada e Escudo, Pequeno e Grande, Silencio e Voz, Criação e Apagar, Luz e Trevas, Brilho e Sombra, Tempo e Retorno... Esses são os que eu sei, os outros você terá que descobrir (Mas Sakura não pode saber que Yue conhece todos...).

- E o que isso me ajuda?

- Te explicarei daqui a pouco, vou explicar agora como duas cartas especiais batalham...

- Tipo Grande e Pequeno, que são opostos?

- Exatamente Garota, tava prestando atenção, eu devo ser um ótimo professor... Aiaiai o Clow ia se orgulhar de mim agora! _-olhos brilhantes e reluzentes-_

- Não exagera ¬¬

- Voltando... Cartas especiais só batalham quando outras duas cartas têm o mesmo elemento, se você batalhar Bosque e Terra, e utilizar digamos o Pequeno, há uma chance de ganhar, porém, se o oponente jogar uma carta Grande, empata de novo, esse jogo tem haver com rapidez...

- Kero, por acaso existe mais de um baralho Clow?

- O baralho Clow legitimo é o que você transformou, só que mais cópias baratas foram passadas a entidades mágicas, algumas conseguem jogar algumas cartas, outras não... Sem dúvidas o oponente deve ter uma cópia para poder usar a magia antiga... Próxima lição agora! Entendeu o que eu disse?

- Eu devia ter anotado num caderno...

- Agora que você conhece como funciona uma luta elementar, você deve saber qual elemento ganha de qual (elementos opostos), preste bem atenção, eu não vou repetir de novo...

- Pode falar...

_Água ganha de Fogo, perde de Terra e Empata com Vento._

_Fogo ganha de Vento, perde de Água e Empata com Terra._

_Vento ganha de Terra, perde de Fogo e Empata com Água._

_Terra ganha de Água, perde de Vento e Empata com Fogo._

- Perceba Sakura que os meus elementos (Terra e Fogo) empatam, o mesmo ocorre com Yue (Água e Vento), ou seja, você não terá que se preocupar com nós dois.

- (Eles vão lutar?) Ainda bem... Acabamos?

- Só vou te dar mais um aviso... Existem cartas que não servem para batalhar, e sim ajudar, se você descobrir quais são, há uma boa chance de que você ganhe...

- Sabe quais são?

- (sim ¬¬) Não...

- Então como sabe? ¬¬

- Você ousa subestimar minha inteligência de séculos atrás? Eu sei por que sei.

- Ta (acredito ¬¬) _-irritada-_

- Entendeu o que eu disse sobre opostos?

- Acho que sim...

- Então qualquer dúvida...

- -bocejo- Aulas sempre me dão sono... Que horas são?

- Quase 5h30min

- O QUE? PERDI MINHA TARDE OUVINDO ISSO? MEU ÚNICO DIA ANTES DOS ESTUDOS EU ACABEI GASTANDO NISSO???

- Sim, era bom que você aprendesse agora antes que o tempo acabasse.

- Kero, o que vai acontecer?

- ... _-campainha-_

- ? Quem será? - Sakura desse e vai abrir a porta

- _-bocejo-_ Sakura... Será que está mesmo preparada?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Então a Card Captor sabe como fazer uma batalha antiga...

- Mestre, porque você quer tanto a garota?

- Não é obvio? Aquela garota tem um poder extraordinário... Se foi capaz de criar e transformar meras cartas, imagine o que pode fazer...

- Então vai retomar o experimento de criação?

- _-risada maligna fraca-_ Eu vou fazer o que Clow não conseguiu fazer em seus tempos de existência... Mas para isso, preciso que ela seja forçada a usar mais cartas, com o poder que essa cópia do baralho tem comparado ao dela, o legitimo, as chances da minha vitória são baixas, qual será a fraqueza dela?

- Ela não é uma garota?

- E no que isso me ajuda?

- Quem sabe ela não tenha alguém que goste...

- Se é assim... CARTA FLECHA... Liberte-se e atinja a pessoa de quem a Card Captor Sakura ama!

Vendo através de um portal, a flecha mira para Shaoran e atinge-o, mas ele não sente nada e continua em frente à porta de Sakura

- É aquele... Sinto que ele me é familiar

- Parece-me que ele veio de uma família chinesa, nada especial, só tem um poder em nível médio...

- Vou designar uma missão a cada um de vocês dois... Você! Arcano da Escuridão, ache alguma maneira de controlar essa tal paixão da Card Captor...

- Irei imediatamente mestre...

- E eu mestre?

- Arcano da Luz, você espera... Só pode usar seus poderes no mundo humano quando o Sol estiver em seu patamar... Por enquanto observe o trabalho de seu companheiro

- Certo mestre...

- Assistiremos à derrota de Clow e o renascer de um dos mitos mais antigos da humanidade... O tempo de agir está quase acabando...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Comentários: Para que esse capítulo não fique tão grande, eu decidi dividi-lo em duas partes. Mais eu acho que teremos mais uma discussão antes de chegar ao clímax da história, penso até em mudar o título da história (só penso)... Quero agradecer de coração a todos que me enviaram reviews até o momento, e dizer que muita coisa vai rolar... A criatividade está baixa (mas já tenho idéias), por isso quem quiser contribuir eu estou aberto a sugestões...

Até o próximo capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

(5h41min) - Aparecem Tomoyo, Eriol e Shaoran na porta de Sakura...

- Oi Sakura! - diz Tomoyo com todo seu jeitinho meigo

- Pessoal _-cara de surpresa- _o que estão fazendo aqui?

- É que pensamos o seguinte: Acabamos de ver o filme, então fomos à escola pegar o horário das provas, a gente pode estudar juntos antes e amanha...

- Que prova é amanha?

- A minha... - diz Eriol

- Hum... Dexa eu ver se eu entendi, a gente ajuda um ao outro estudar enquanto cada um estuda a própria matéria?

- Exatamente - diz Tomoyo

- (Hum... O Shaoran está tão quieto...) Shaoran, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É que eu não tenho nada para falar... _-frio-_

- (Que bicho atingiu ele?) Ta então vamos entrar!

Indo em direção ao quarto de Sakura

- Sakura, passou um terremoto ai?

- Ai! Essa bagunça está ai desde àquela hora!

- Se eu não te conhecesse... Estranharia que fosse um terremoto...

- Foi o Kero! Não fui eu não!

- Hum...

No quarto de Sakura (Kero não estava), todos fizeram uma roda, Sakura pediu ajuda para Tomoyo de pegar o material usado no ano, elas saem, deixando Eriol e Shaoran no quarto...

- Não é normal você ficar quieto assim... Melhor, é normal, mais sem essa expressão...

- O que quer dizer, que eu estou doente por acaso?...

- Então a cura é uma garota...

- O que?

- A Sakura não é bonita? Eu vi quando você a abraçou na escola...

- _-vermelho-_ Aquilo foi só para acalmá-la...

- (fingido) Mas e o que aconteceu durante todos esses cinco anos? Foi só fingimento?... Eu acho que não...

- _-mais vermelho com traços de roxo de raiva- _...

- Pronto, pegamos o material, já podemos começar...

- (to salvo) Me deixa ver o que vocês tem de história...

- Ta aqui - Shaoran pega com cuidado sem se importar com o toque dos dedos de Sakura nas costas de suas mãos.

Eriol só observava a cena...

- (_-cara de sério-_ Shaoran... Não foi fingimento, ultimamente você não tem sido o mesmo, mas eu não sei dizer o porque, isso começou a quase 2 meses eu acho...)

Cada um pegou a matéria referente e começou a ler...

- _A ligação covalente geralmente ocorre entre __ametais__. Os elementos __ametais__ não formam __cátions__ monoatômicos característicamente, porque suas __energias de ionização__ são muito altas. Um exemplo comum de ligação covalente também ocorre quando o mesmo __elemento químico__ constitui os dois __átomos_Mas como é que alguém vai conseguir decorar isso? - pensava Tomoyo já estressada

- _Sonoridade da língua japonesa: __Vogais: existem cinco, muito semelhantes às das línguas italiana e espanhola, com sons "puros", exceto pelo som u, que assemelha-se com o u francês ou o ü alemão. A ordem das vogais no japonês é a, i, u, e, o. O (u) e o (i) podem aparecer após outras moras para indicar o alongamento da vogal da mora anterior (ex: ga-k-ko-o, "escola"; su-i-e-e ou, às vezes, su-i-ei, "natação")._ - interessante... _(The books on the table ¬¬) _- pensava Eriol enquanto tentava ler os kanjis do livro

- _Segundo a __tradição__, Roma teria sido fundada no ano de __753 a.C.__ por __Rómulo__ e o seu irmão __Remo__. Rómulo e Remo envolvem se numa luta onde Rómulo acaba por assassinar o seu irmão Remo. No começo foi __governada por reis__ mas, novamente de acordo com a tradição, tornou-se uma __República__ em __509 a.C.__. A cidade cresceu e, no final da República, Roma era a capital de um vasto __império__ em volta do __Mar Mediterrâneo_ - Eu entendi nada! - pensava Shaoran.

- _Equação quadrática__ ou __equação do segundo grau__ é toda __sentença matemática__aberta__ da forma: AX² (mais) BX (mais) C (igual) 0, onde __a__b__ e __c__ são __coeficientes__ e pertecem a um __conjunto-universo__ previamente adotado, __com a restrição de ser (__a)__ diferente de zero_ - Como é que é? - pensava Sakura enquanto observava os outros

O silencio pairava pelo ar, acompanhado somente pelo Tic Tac do despertador de Sakura...

- EU NÃO AGUENTO! COMO É QUE ELES QUEREM QUE A GENTE DECORE ESSAS COISAS? - gritava Shaoran

- Precisamos bolar uma forma melhor de estudar... Sakura, como você é boa em história, ajuda o Shaoran (se ele não se aproxima, eu dou um jeito nas coisas) e eu ajudo a Tomoyo com Química...

- Mas Eriol, sua prova é amanha, então deixa que eu te ensino o Japônes!

- Então que tal se nós quatro nos ajudassemos?

- É uma ótima idéia! Sakura e Shaoran se aproximem daqui, vamos fazer de tudo para que Eriol e o restante passe da recuperação! _-olhos brilhantes-_

- Não exagera ¬¬ - disseram os três

- _-gota-_ É, acho que exagerei um pouco, mesmo assim... prontos?

- PRONTOS!

Estudaram até aproximadamente 9h54min, até o pai de Sakura chegar...

- Boa sorte com a prova de amanha Eriol...

- Muito Obrigado, quando acabar eu passo aqui Sakura...

- Ta! _-fazendo sim com a cabeça-_

- Vamos indo então? - disse Shaoran

- Até amanha Sakura! - disseram Tomoyo e Eriol

- Matta ne! Shaoran...

- Até... - Shaoran disse sem virar a cara para Sakura, num tom frio e seco, Sakura fecha a porta...

- O que aconteceu com o Shaoran que eu conheci?... - disse Sakura pronta para chorar...

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Shaoran passava por um beco um pouco extreito demais para ir ao seu apartamento, o que era estranho pois nunca passava por lá quando escurecia... Uma voz o chama...

- Li Shaoran...

- ? Quem está ai? - estava tudo escuro... - _-pega o tabuleiro- _DEUS DO FOGO! ILUMINE!

Aparece uma figura coberta por um grande véu vermelho com detalhes em ouro, a roupa exatamente igual, ambos brilhavam como faiscas sobre as velas de uma mesa posta lá... Parecia um cigano...

- _-risos- _Seu poder é surpreendente...

- O que você quer? _-prepara para tirar espada-_

- Calma... abaixe a espada, eu só quero te ajudar, você está confuso e indeciso com uma coisa não é? Vamos ver o que as cartas dizem... - A figura utiliza o baralho Clow clonado, mas como Shaoran não sabia distinguir um do outro pelo fato da magia ser mais forte que a sua, deixa passar...

- Carta Flor... (uma carta do baralho Clow?)

- Apaixonado por uma flor... Uma Sakura talvez...

- Como sabe? _-espantado-_

- Por favor... uma coisa dessas não escapa... Carta Flutuação... Ela te deixa "no ar"... - enquanto fala, joga um olhar hipnótico que atinge Shaoran em cheio, Shaoran começa a pensar que nem louco em Sakura e então cai de bunda no chão e começa a suar frio _-dificuldades respiratórias-_...

- Quer conquista-la tanto assim? Eu sei o que deve fazer...

- _-se rastejanto até a mesa da figura- _O que eu faço? Qualquer coisa! Me diz logo!

- Use isso... _-Aparece um pacote na mesa-_ E sempre compre mais, como você vai conseguir eu não sei... Agradeça pelo menos!

- O-Obrrigad-o-o

- Bom, vou fazer uma gentileza para você, te deixar em seu apartamento... _-teleporta-_ - EU! O Arcano da Escuridão desfaço a magia feita no nome de Li Shaoran... - some (Missão Cumprida... - pensa)

(23h11min)

- O que aconteceu? Nossa... Eu andei mas nem senti... - Abre a porta e joga a mochila no chão com o pacote.

- O que é isso? - Segura o pacote com um bilhete que diz: _Sakura não te ama, se esqueça dela... Made in Hong-Kong -abre o pacote-_

- ... Ópio? Quem me deu isso? De qualquer forma... _-se prepara para jogar no lixo... porém...-_

- _-chorando- _Sakura não me ama?... Tenho que esquecer dela e de tudo nesse tempo juntos?... Não quero mais sofrer, ou será que quero?... Não viver com quem gosta... Será que essa é a única saída _-olhando para o pacote- _... É! Não tenho dúvidas sobre o que quero fazer...

Shaoran acende a droga, coloca num pires e se deita no chão com o pires ao seu lado, ainda chorando...

- Que o tempo de esquecimento começe...

A fumaça da droga apaga suas lagrimas...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Comentários: Eu vou ficar postando um capitulo novo de pelo menos 4 em 4 dias, já tenho outra fic de SCC pronta, mas eu posto no fim de semana. Bom, chegamos a primeira parte do clímax da história. Antes quero pedir muitas desculpas por ter que fazer isso com o Shaoran... Mas a história é essa, tem que continuar e eu vou entender se vocês não lerem mais a fic (que exagero ¬¬)... Para os entereçados, veremos como Eriol se saiu na prova (e mais uns bla bla bla). Basicamente isso... E será que Sakura vai finalmente limpar a sujeita da sala?

Desculpe e até o próximo capítulo! (Desculpa denovo)

PS: Informações de estudo retirada da Wikipédia


	5. Chapter 5

(8h04min)

Shaoran estava na sacada do seu apartamento, com o píres do lado e apoiando a cabeça no braço... Mal-humorado e com os olhos vermelhos...

- Virei a noite... Eu fiquei cheirando isso mas parece que não adiantou quase nada _-sacudindo o pacote- _essa porcaria já acabou..., durou bastante pra 9 horas _-joga o pacote para baixo, fazendo-o voar-_ Eu não consigo de jeito nenhum parar de pensar nela (pelo menos o nome já tinha esquecido) - Volta para dentro e se joga no sofá - Como é que eu vou conseguir mais? _- campainha-_

Shaoran deixou a campainha tocar umas 7 vezes antes de atender

- Que seja dinheiro de graça! _-abre a porta- _- O que você quer? Ah?

Não aparece ninguém, apenas mais um pacote de ópio e outro de cigarros com um bilhete...

_Se acostume com isso, voltarei no mesmo horário e lhe darei mais - Made in Hong Konk_

- Deve aguentar até o dia seguinte... só queria saber quem foi que mandou...

Nas escadas... Uma figura com celular na mão

- Alo?

- O mestre mandou você fazer isso?

- Sim, aonde ele conseguiria mais?

- Você colocou alguma coisa a mais do que a entrega?

- Não... Mas aquela é uma droga mais forte do que a que você deu pra ele...

- O que vai fazer o resto do dia?

- O mestre não deu nada mais para fazer... Pretendo ver o que essa cidade tem de bom...

- Não é bom verificar o que a Crad Captor faz?

- Não posso, agora que ela sabe sobre batalhas antigas, ela pode sentir minha presença

- Devia fazer com que ela usasse as cartas...

- O mestre ainda não girou a ampulheta, não posso fazer nada, ainda tenho 9 horas para aproveitar e não quero ficar falando com você...

- Também não quero, tenho 9 horas para descançar. Adeus

- Adeus _-desliga-_

- Mestre, quando você vai virar a ampulheta?

- Em breve, quando o terceiro pacote for dado, esse foi só o primeiro...

- Mas e se a Card Captor ver o estado do menino antes do pacote chegar?

- Não se preocupe, conheço alguém que não vai deixar isso acontecer...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(11h23min) - Sakura acabara de acordar, se vestiu e cumprimentou Kero

- Bom dia Kero!

Kero estava com alguns livros na mesa pesquisando algumas coisas...

- Bom dia Sakura...

- O que você está pesquisando?

- Dados que podem ser uteis para a batalha, você acordou bem tarde...

- É que eu fiquei estudando matemática até 2 horas, depois fiquei imaginando o que as 5 cartas representam, já que vocês não querem dizer o que são...

- E descobriu alguma coisa?

- Eu acho que... _-campainha-_

- Deve ser o Eriol, ele disse que viria aqui quando acabasse.

- _-abre a porta- _Eriol! Vamos entrando...

- Obrigado pela mordomia Sakura

Sakura faz chá e os dois ficam conversando, Kero só ouvia enquanto pesquisava...

- Como foi na prova?

- Tive uma boa ajuda de ultima hora do Spinel Sun, então acho que fui bem, se quiser ele também adora cálculos matemáticos.

- Eu fiquei até as 2 horas estudando... Hoje eu vou ajudar a Tomoyo em Química...

- Sakura, fugindo do assunto, você por acaso notou...

- Já me disseram tudo...

- (Acho que nem tudo...) O que Kero falou?

- Eu falei sobre a batalha elementar... _-voltando a atenção aos livros-_

- (Ainda bem... Preciso ver Shaoran, quero saber se aquela embalagem veio mesmo do seu apartamento) Bom, então o básico você sabe...

- Eu preciso saber mais alguma coisa?

- Eu não sei muita coisa, mais eu descobri que se juntar os 4 guardiões, uma essência do Mago Clow pode aparecer...

- Então vai ser difícil, Yukito mora agora no bairro de Adachi, e não mais em Tomoeda _(Nota: Adachi fica dentro da província Tokyo. Tomoeda ao que disseram fica próximo à cidade Tokyo, é uma tremenda confusão!)_.

- Fica a aproximadamente 61 km daqui, é, vai ser bem difícil, só seria bom se você soubesse quem é o vilão da história.

- Sabe quem é?

- Não, mais Clow deve conhecer... Bom, eu preciso ir...

- Já? Vai aonde?

- É um assunto que não te envolve... Continue estudando, Tomoyo deve vir daqui a pouco...

- Então ta! Kero você abre a porta?

- Abro...

- Ótimo, vou subir e pegar o material pra Tomoyo, Matta ne!

- Matta ne - Sakura sobe as escadas

- Tem certeza que não conhece o inimigo Eriol? - pergunta Kero

- Não sei, mas agora eu vou ver uma pessoa, continue pesquisando...

- _-abre a porta-_ Da próxima vez traga Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun, tenho certeza que Sakura vai chamar Yue amanhã.

- Combinado! - Eriol sai e fecha a porta - Bom, parece que não achei nada aqui... Opa, o pai da Sakura deixou um livro aqui, bom eu vou guardá-lo, mas... Espera aí, "Leis Básicas da Alquimia"? Não pode ser...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_-campainha-_

- To indo! _-abre a porta- _- Eriol!

- Shaoran, o que está fazendo ai? Consigo sentir o cheiro desde lá debaixo, vamos deixa eu entra!

Ambos forçavam a porta, um pra entrar e o outro pra não.

- Espera você não pode ir... entrando sem ser... CHAMADO!...

- Eu tenho que saber... o que... você está... FAZENDO! _-consegue abrir a porta-_ - Eu encontrei essa embalagem no chão, veio de você, não foi?

- E se tiver vindo?

- SHAORAN! Você não percebe o quanto isso faz mal! Está estragando sua essência mágica e sua vida!

- Eu não preciso delas! Isso é o que eu tenho agora!

- _-segurando Shaoran contra a parede- _Eu não sei quem lhe fez isso, mas eu não vou deixar que isso continue...

- Mas eu vou! - Uma luz intensa aparece por trás de Eriol...

- Quem é você? - disse Eriol soltando Shaoran e quase cego com a luminosidade...

- O grande Mago Clow guardado no corpo de uma criança? Onde o mundo vai parar, quem imaginaria que você depois de 300 anos perderia tanto poder...

- 300 anos... Por acaso você é...

- EU o Arcano da Luz salvo Li Shaoran de todo o poder utilizado no nome de Lead Clow! - uma luz mais intensa aparece

- Essa é uma magia das mais antigas, tenho certeza agora do que é!

- E o que vai fazer?

- "Chave que guarda o poder das Trevas! Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os ao valente Eriol que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!" - Eriol joga um raio de escuridão no "anjo", porém seu poder é fraco.

- Recorreu aos métodos antigos? Esqueceu-se que também controlo FOGO - ataca bolas de fogo em Eriol, que caí desmaiado no chão, então são cancelados os efeitos de fogo e luz.

- Não devia ter interferido tanto...

- _-vira-_ Mestre? Esperava que eu fizesse o que? Deixasse Clow interferir?

- Você fez bem, mais um pouco exagerado, leve Clow para sua residência, enquanto eu cuido desse aqui... Depois recupere sua energia

- Imediatamente _-teleporta-_

- Bem, vamos ao que interessa, pensei em agir daqui a dois dias, mais terei que adiantar meus planos...

Shaoran parecia um zumbi diante a situação

- _-raio hipnótico-_ Injete essas 7 seringas _(NOTA: Entenderam não é?) _em sua corrente sanguínea, termine esse pacote e abra esses dois (mais fortes ainda), misture-os e quando acabar, vá direto a Card Captor Sakura e mate-a (sei que não vai conseguir), use esse pingente, assim saberei se segue minhas instruções, entendido?

- _-faz sim com a cabeça-_

- Ótimo... A queda de Clow e a entrada de um novo mago surgirá na história! _-risada diabólica e some-_

Shaoran começa o "ritual"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

(15h43min)

- Obrigada por me ajudar a estudar Sakura, você é uma boa professora - disse Tomoyo com seu jeitinho meigo.

- Que é isso Tomoyo, nem foi uma das melhores explicações!

- Mas mesmo assim eu vou conseguir passar em Química se seguir o que você explicou...

- Amanha você vem é me conta como foi...

- Mas só vai dar a noite, pode ser?

- Hum... Então eu aviso ao Yukito vim à noite...

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei! xD

- Não, pra que chama-lo?

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com um novo inimigo...

- _-preocupada-_ Ai Sakura, eu pensei que essas batalhas já tinham acabado! Eu não quero que você batalhe denovo!

- Não se preocupa, já encarei grandes desafios, ele propôs e aceitei, não posso mais voltar...

- Me deixa ajudar então!

- Com o que?

- Não sei xD

- Hum... TA!

Tomoyo vai embora e o dia também, a noite vai passando...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Comentários: Esse foi mais um blábláblá, tive pouca inspiração pra esse capitulo, já que eu fiquei muito ocupado esses dias então tentei reunir 2 capítulos em 1 (o próximo também pode ser). Aos que me mandam reviews, muito agradecido! Provavelmente dia 24 eu vou postar minha One Shot de SCC.

Até o próximo capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

(19h43min do dia seguinte)

_- Resumo -_

Sakura acordou, estudou mais um pouco, ligou para Yukito e confirmou para que ele pudesse vir àquela noite, almoçou junto com Tomoyo num restaurante próximo, enquanto Tomoyo falava sobre o que havia acontecido na prova, lá pras 17 horas chamaram Eriol, que trouxe Spinel e Nakuru (Eriol não contou nada sobre o que aconteceu na casa de Shaoran, nem mesmo para seus guardiões), antes da chegada hora, Spinel deu mais explicações sobre uma batalha elementar. Restava agora esperar Yukito e Shaoran chegar (Sakura o havia chamado, mas as drogas só terminaram após as 20h34min), mas qual dos dois chegaria primeiro?

_- Fim do Resumo -_

O silencio predominava naquela sala de estar bagunçada, uns encaravam fixo para o outro, outros liam alguma coisa, Sakura só ficava na cozinha preparando alguma coisa com ajuda da Tomoyo, enquanto discutiam sobre algumas coisas, o relógio tocava, cada tic parecia que demorava mais, era como se o tempo morresse aos poucos lentamente...

- Já são quase 8 horas, onde está Yue e aquele moleque? - perguntava Kero ansioso

- Espera um pouco Kero! - disse Eriol com voz autoritária

- Mas o que aconteceu mestre? - perguntou Spinel lendo um livro - Não te vejo tão preocupado com a situação desde que...

- Não é nada, é que hoje me parece que vamos começar essa batalha, e eu queria pelo menos saber com quem vamos enfrentar...

- Eu também queria saber Eriol - disse Sakura chegando a conversa, enquanto Tomoyo atrás carregava sanduíches para a turma - Eu não consegui me concentrar direito só porque fiquei pensando nisso...

- O que aconteceu com vocês dois? Estavam tão alegres dias atrás agora parece que alguém morreu! - disse Nakuru

- Parece que essa é a única explicação...

- Que tal ir para meu quarto? Lá tem mais espaço do que essa sala...

- Não limpa ela desde que dia?

- Ah Não sei, vamos ou não?

- Tudo bem, sendo que a casa é sua...

O tempo passava... A paciência também...

(20h34min) _- campainha_

- Deixa que eu atendo!

Sakura desceu as escadas, com um animo maior esperando que você Shaoran, sabia ela que só ele fazia ela se sentir melhor...

- Shaoran!

Shaoran aparece na porta com os olhos completamente vermelhos e inchados, quase adormecido, parecia que tinha perdido peso. Sakura se assusta e da um passo pra trás.

- _O-O_ Sha-Shaoran...?

Ao ouvir seu nome, pegou a espada que estava guardada e mira em direção a Sakura, então se prepara pra atacar... No andar de cima...

- _-Sakura dá um grito- _É A SAKURA!

- O que está acontecendo lá embaixo? _-todos correm pra ver- _SAKURA!

Shaoran não parava de atacar, Sakura tentava se esquivar, mas os movimentos eram muito velozes se não fosse as vezes a proteção dos móveis...

- Eriol, faz alguma coisa!

- Shaoran! _-novamente contra a parede, tentando segura-lo- _Sa-Sakura!Use alguma carta!

Sakura não respondia, estava lá petrificada no chão, com lagrimas escorrendo... Shaoran parecia ficar mais forte, fazendo com que Eriol não agüentasse por muito tempo até que Shaoran o joga no ar, então mira novamente em Sakura, que não respondia...

- É o seu fim garota... - disse Shaoran com uma voz completamente diferente...

- Sha...o...ran...

- SAKURA!!! - gritaram todos

- ...

De repente surgem flechas... Uma flecha intercepta o ataque, outra atinge o nervo central de Shaoran, que dorme nos braços de Sakura ainda inconsciente... Uma voz ao fundo...

- Bando de inúteis!

- Yue! - disse Eriol

- YUE! - disseram os restantes...

- Se minha dona não tivesse gritado, nunca teria chegado a tempo...

Yue se dirige a Sakura, pega Shaoran e o teleporta para a cama de Sakura, enquanto isso se abaixa e toca no chakra de Sakura, penas de suas asas começam a aparecer.

- Está tudo bem agora... Pode retomar a consciência... - Abraça a dona, enquanto Sakura aos poucos desperta...

- Yue... - disse Sakura, recuperando as forças - O que aconteceu?

- Eu acho que devíamos deixar Eriol responder não é?

- (Sempre me surpreende Yue) Vamos para cima para eu explicar...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Enquanto isso no outro lado de um universo alternativo...

- Essa foi por bem pouco... Quase que o plano falha

- Quem diria que esse Yue seria tão forte assim... Mestre pode virar a ampulheta?

- Espere um pouco, agora chegou uma parte divertida dessa história, vamos ouvir o que o Clow tem a depor...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

(21h12min) Eriol conta sua história

Sakura abraçada a amiga Tomoyo não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvindo, além de não responder nada...

- Essa não é uma droga comum - disse Spinel enquanto observava a embalagem - Foi adicionada uma magia bem antiga nisso, fazendo com que o corpo de Shaoran reagisse contra, perdendo os poderes enquanto a droga agia normalmente no corpo...

- Shaoran não é dessas coisas, você disse que o que lhe deu isso foi um anjo iluminado, quem é esse anjo? - perguntou Nakuru

- É melhor que Clow explique isso...

- Se é isso já sabem o que devemos fazer - disse Kero

- Sakura, se quiser trazer Shaoran de volta vai ter que fazer isso... Você está disposta?

- Não... Mas é o único jeito... Me de sua mão Eriol...

- "Voltem as suas formas naturais... Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon! - Kerberos!" - dizem Eriol e Sakura juntos.

Os três voltam as suas formas originais… Que junto com Yue, começam a invocação de Clow...

- "Mago que um dia foi Lead Clow. Mostre-nos sua forma e seu poder, em nome dos quatro guardiões da Luz, das Trevas e dos 4 elementos da natureza, para nos ajudar nessa missão! Revele-se!"

A figura de Eriol se transforma em Mago Clow.

- E eu pensava que não apareceria mais...

- Mago Clow!

- Sakura! Há quanto tempo...

Todos admiraram ao rever a figura do grande mago Clow, o coração de Yue dispara, mas ninguém percebe...

- Qual é a grande emergência?

- Mestre Clow, mais inimigos apareceram... Ainda não sabemos o que ele quer mais tenho certeza que fez isso com Shaoran...

- Hum... Eriol esteve em contato com um... E me parece que Shaoran também, eu posso verificar se tocar no terceiro olho dele, posso?

- Se não tem outro jeito...

Ao tocar no chakra de Shaoran, o (podemos dizer) "vilão" envia uma mensagem telepaticamente do ocorrido até o momento...

- Já entendi... Não pensei que ele tivesse sobrevivido depois de todos esses anos...

- Sabe quem é?

- Um amigo de infância meu...

- _-gotas-_ O QUE?

- É estranho que ele não tenha enlouquecido com toda aquela dedicação...

- Para de falar sozinho e explica pra gente quem é ele...

- Bom eu vou contar um breve resumo do que fiz antes de criar as cartas Clow...

Todos se sentam e assistem com máxima atenção o relato de Clow...

- Antes de me tornar o inventor das cartas, eu trabalhei um pouco com Alquimia...

- (Então eu estava certo sobre o livro...).

- Vindo de experiências dos meus ancestrais, não foi difícil trabalhar nisso... Mas a Alquimia é exclusivamente uma magia ocidental, só pude criar as cartas Clow quando descobrir a magia oriental e combina-las...

- Mas o que aconteceu nesse meio tempo?

- Fiz o que todo alquimista fez, tentar descobrir duas coisas: O Elixir da Vida Eterna e a Pedra Filosofal, mesmo tendo conhecimento dos poderes arcanos, ninguém vive para sempre...

- Mas você encontrou...

- Ninguém nunca encontrou, mais enquanto trabalhava com isso, conheci uma pessoa que tinha os mesmos ideais que os meus, e não é fácil encontrar um interessado no assunto na Inglaterra...

- Essa pessoa é...

- Ele mesmo... Quem está fazendo todo esse estrago...

- Mas ele não era seu grande amigo?

- Quando se trabalha com Alquimia a desgraça chega um dia, depois que você faz diversos experimentos, anotações, teorias, práticas, etc você não quer jogar tudo isso fora, e isso se torna um desejo que vira uma ambição... Percebendo isso, eu tentei parar o quanto antes, porém meu amigo já trabalhava naquilo 15 anos antes de me conhecer, ele não queria desperdiçar o que havia estudado, foi ai que tudo começou...

_- Flash-back -_

(1708 - 300 anos atrás) Num laboratório...

- Não acredito que vai desistir!

- Acalme-se Declan! _(NOTA: Nome de origem inglesa)_ Você está muito frustrado com tudo isso...

- Eu estou preste a encontrar o que muitos não conseguiram, estou sentindo o que eles sofreram pra isso, e não tiveram o mínimo de reconhecimento por isso...

- Eu tinha medo de que isso acontecesse com você...

- Você não quer continuar os experimentos deles? O desejo de todo ser humano...

- O desejo humano é ser feliz, não me sinto assim vendo como é que eles ficavam quando fracassavam...

- Errar é humano... Eu posso sentir que dessa vez alguma coisa vai acontecer, não vou desistir da Alquimia só depois de algumas pequenas falhas...

- Pequenas? Uma delas pode-se sentir da Alemanha!... Foi muito bom o tempo que passamos juntos, mais eu acho que não quero ser considerado um alquimista se para isso terei que sacrificar minha liberdade e fechar minha mente as outras coisas belas da vida... - _indo à direção da porta_

- COVARDE! COVARDE! Você vai ver! Todos verão quando eu conseguir, serei a pessoa mais rica e feliz do mundo, enquanto você e muitos outros imploraram pela vida eterna, eu serei um Deus! Você vai ver!

_- Fim do Flash-back -_

- Então...

- Ele ficou obcecado com aquilo, no final ele não conseguiu... Trabalhei com a velha Bioquímica e viajei pelo mundo atrás de ervas medicinais, não queria criar um remédio que curasse tudo, mas sim algo para especificas doenças... Foi quando viajei a China atrás de Jinseng e descobri a magia oriental, fiquei 5 anos lá, retornei a Inglaterra, terminei meus estudos farmacêuticos e comecei a trabalhar numa coisa que meus antepassados já faziam: Magia.

- Mas então você virou inventor quando?

- Conheci pessoas que me reconheceram como um verdadeiro Mago, retomando aos estudos da Química, comecei a me interessar pelos fenômenos da natureza e então comecei a pensar em como transformaria esses elementos em magia, foi ai que me veio a idéia de criar as cartas Clow, mas seu uso seria restrito. Após criar todas as 52 cartas, eu decidi ir mais além: Usar os poderes cósmicos... Foi então que converti a luz do Sol e a energia da Lua, criando Kerberos e Yue...

- Caramba! Não sabia disso... Uma história em tanto! Mas e o tal Declan?

- Visando seu fracasso, antes de morrer ele tentou fazer mais uma transformação, logicamente fracassou, porém conseguiu criar uma espécie de energia articifial, bem poderosa... Era uma magia especial... Ele se aproveitou disso e com alguns outros objetos retomou um experimento que poucos faziam, mas que também é um desejo alquímico: Criar vida sem que seja necessário um óvulo e um espermatozóide, os populares Homunculus.

- Já ouvi falar, mas quer dizer que Yue, Kerberos, Ruby-moon e Spinel-Sun são Homunculus?

- Teoricamente sim, mas os 4 nasceram da magia ocidental e oriental e os Homunculus de Declan foram criados a partir de alguns outros objetos, como pedras, galhos, água e metais...

- Mas Clow, usando Alquimia ou Magia não importa, eu quero o Shaoran de volta!

- Calma Sakura... (Com certeza ele usou magia pra isso, e deve estar armando alguma coisa...) A magia que ele usou é muito forte e ao mesmo tempo antiga, parece que o único jeito é usando as cartas Sakura...

- Ah? Não entendi...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Comentários: Após uma semana sem inspiração, eu finalmente terminei esse capitulo (aproveitar o fim de semana agora). Grato pelas reviews que ando recebendo, sei que agora poucas pessoas têm tempo de ler, da mesma forma que eu tenho pouco tempo para escrever, no próximo capitulo entramos no grande clímax da história. Publiquei a minha OneShot, qualquer coisa procurem na minha página.

Até o próximo capitulo. Deixem reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Magia não é tudo – Capitulo 6

- Entendeu Sakura? Você deve limpar a mente de Shaoran, mas temos que ser rápidos antes que ele acorde...

- Ta, eu entendi, mais será que vai funcionar?

- Existem 52 cartas, uma delas deve funcionar, então, preparada?

- Preparada (Shaoran agüente firme...)!

- "Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão... Liberte-se!".

Com o báculo na mão, Sakura pega seu deck de cartas e decidi qual a melhor carta para jogar...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Enquanto isso...

- A hora chegou..., ao meu sinal virem a ampulheta, Arcano da Escuridão, você copia o poder das cartas tipo Água, Ar e Trevas, Arcano da Luz, você copia o poder das cartas tipo Fogo, Terra e Luz, deixem que eu cuide das cartas especiais, lembrem-se temos somente uma hora, então não demorem!

- Sim Mestre!

- (pausa de 5 segundos) VIREM AGORA!

A ampulheta é virada...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Essa carta deve dar um jeito... carta BOLHAS, purifique a alma do Shaoran!

A carta é ativada, mas o efeito da droga e da magia ainda era bem forte...

_- COPIAR (disse o Arcano da Escuridão)_

- Essa carta não funcionou – disse Kerberos – O que faremos agora Clow?

- Devíamos tentar combinar cartas tipo Água com cartas especiais...

_-Resumo Geral-_

_Considere o efeito da droga em 100 por cento, cada carta equivale a menos o número em porcentagem, (entre parênteses) são as frases de efeito da Sakura._

Bolhas: -2

Água com Espada (corte o efeito da droga): -3

Tempestade com Gêmeos (que a tempestade se torne duas e anule o efeito da droga): -3

Onda com Poder (que a forte onda leve a droga para longe): -3

Chuva_ (sozinha)_: -2

Congelante com Escudo (defenda o corpo de Shaoran do frio, mas congele os efeitos da droga): -3

Nuvem _(sozinha):_ -2

Neve _(sozinha):_ -2

Droga: 80 por cento

_-Fim do Resumo -_

- Mestre, foram copiadas todas as cartas do elemento Água com total poder...

- Excelente, mas sua missão ainda não acabou...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Bom, eu usei todas as cartas do tipo Água, mas o Shaoran ainda não está nada bem, eu posso sentir _-começando a chorar-_

- Salura, não é hora de enfraquecer, ainda temos muito caminho para fazer – disse Yue

- Podemos tentar as cartas do tipo Ar, que tal? – sugeriu Ruby

- Excelente idéia... (Essa magia... é muito estranha...).

- Eu espero que com essas cartas eu possa fazê-lo voltar ao normal... AI VAI!

_- PREPARE-SE – disse Declan_

_-Resumo Geral-_

Vento com Troca (que as grandes correntes espantem a droga para longe): -3

Alada com Cadeado (que a droga seja lacrada em grandes asas brancas): -3

Trovão com Grande (que grandes descargas elétricas queimam a droga de dentro do corpo): -3

Flutuação com Movimento (movimente o corpo de Shaoran afim de que a droga saia do corpo): -3

Salto com Através (que uma forte pressão faça com que a droga seja arremessada para fora): -3

Névoa com Balança (balance o odor maléfico da droga com essa névoa pura afim de que a droga perca) -3

Droga: 62 por cento

_-Fim do resumo-_

- Bom, muito bom... Agora vamos ver se você é capaz de fazer um bom trabalho Arcano da Luz...

- Eu farei com toda certeza!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- NÃO É POSSIVEL! Mesmo utilizando cartas do tipo Ar elas não trouxeram o Shaoran de volta!

- (Mas o que será que acontece?) Não tem jeito, vamos usar cartas do tipo Terra, é bem possível que agora vá (porque utilizar Luz e Trevas é uma tática perigosa...)

_-Resumo Geral-_

Terra com Pequeno (que pequenas pedras ataquem a droga): -3

Labirinto e Apagar (prenda a droga num labirinto e faça-a sumir): -3

Bosque com Voz (que o som da natureza faça por acabar essa droga): -3

Flor com Criação (crie uma planta que cure todo tipo de doença): -3

Volta com Tempo (que o tempo de efeito da droga diminua e a faça voltar ao que era): -3

Corrida e Sono (que os opostos se atraiam e derrotem a droga): -3

Areia e Luta (que a areia crie vida e batalhe contra a droga): -3

Droga: 41 por cento

_-Fim do Resumo-_

- Merece meus parabéns Arcano, provou ser forte para copiar – disse Declan num sorriso maroto.

- Obrigado meu mestre – disse o Arcano já cansado

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura se pôs a chorar, não agüentava mais aquele sofrimento, Shoran cada vez mais estava perto de morrer e ela se sentindo inútil por não ajudar...

- Sakura... – Tomoyo colocou a mão no ombro de Sakura

- Tomoyo, eu amo demais o Shaoran, ele já me ajudou bastante e quando ele mais precisa de mim eu não posso ajudá-lo!

- Sakura, não é bem assim, você já diminuiu bastante o poder dessa droga, não se esqueça de que Shaoran também te ama e que nunca vai se perdoar se ver o que aconteceu com ele.

- Sakura, ainda podemos contar com as cartas Fogo, mas elas são bastante perigosas, necessitam de uma grande força de vontade e um erro pode resultar em... você já chegou até aqui, não pode desistir agora!

- Eu nunca disse que iria desistir... Me dá o báculo, é hora deu aprender o significado do quanto vale um amor...

- É ISSO AI! – todos dão a maior força

_-Resumo Geral-_

Fogo com Sono (que um suave fogo não queime o corpo nem a alma de Shaoran, mas sim só destrua a droga): -3

Disparo e Retorno (que não ocorra só um disparo de energia, mais que esse disparo retorne milhares de vezes na droga): -3

Flecha e Ilusão (que uma grande (ENORME) flecha faça com que a droga suma de vez): -3

Droga: 32 por cento

_-Fim do Resumo-_

- Isso foi muito difícil...

- Não precisam se preocupar, agora só restam 6 cartas, ai sim poderemos atacar! Um novo mundo vai surgir!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Bom, então é isso, eu não consegui fazer tanto estrago, mesmo tendo grande apoio de vocês, mas agora o que acontece? Será que a Luz e as Trevas vão conseguir dar um jeito?

- Por que não pergunta para elas? – disse Yue, ele se dirigiu até Sakura e tocou em seu terceiro olho, pegou as cartas Luz e Trevas e começou uma invocação, as cartas brilhavam como duas grandes estrelas...

_- Sakura..._

- ??

- Há quanto tempo...

- Luz! Trevas! É bom ver vocês duas de novo...

- Nós sempre mantemos contato, nunca vamos nos separar...

- Cartas eu preciso de uma grande ajuda!

- Como cartas normais nós poderíamos tirar um grande dano daquela droga... Mas numa batalha elemental não sei o quanto será nossas forças...

- POR FAVOR! Shaoran está quase morrendo, eu já usei tudo o que eu tinha e não consegui quase nada...

- Faremos um esforço, mas desde que você também faça... Você tem duas cartas especiais, utilize-as com sabedoria...

- Fechado! – A invocação termina

- Então Sakura?...

Sakura se dirige novamente para perto de Shaoran, dessa vez estava com um olhar de guerreira destemida, segurando com força o báculo ela começa o fim da droga.

_-Resumo Geral-_

Brilho com Espelho (que o brilho seja refletido para a fraqueza da droga!): -6!

Sombra com Silêncio (assim como os antigos e silenciosos assassinos usavam a escuridão para matar, que o mesmo seja feito aqui!): -6!

Restando 20 por cento, é a vez das cartas finais...

- Carta TREVAS! Prenda todo o poder da droga numa bola de energia negra, que essa energia sai do corpo do Shaoran!! (-10)

Da boca de Shaoran, sai uma esfera negra, a droga agoratem 10 por cento de força.

- E agora... Carta LUZ!! Destrua essa bola de energia negra para sempre!!

Uma intensa luz aparece sobre o corpo de Shaoran (que fica iluminado) a carta Luz faz com que Shaoran se cure e elimina todo o poder da droga, destruindo para sempre, Shaoran acorda...

- Ai...

- Shaoran... _–lagrimas do rosto de Sakura-_

- Sakura...

- SHAORAN!! – Os dois trocam um grande beijo...

- Sakura...

- Você tem que descançar...

- Sakura, não é hora pra isso... A verdadeira batalha começa agora...

- O QUE? – dizem todos

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- CONSEGUIMOS, AGORA COM O PODER DA CARD CAPTOR ENFRAQUECIDO EU POSSO FINALMENTE COMPLETAR MINHA VINGANÇA!

Declan começa uma invocação

- "Que um portal uma aquela com a nossa dimensão, que os poderes sejam enfrentados numa batalha elemental... Que assim seja!".

Uma grande nuvem negra aparece no quarto de Sakura e a figura de Declan aparece

- Que é isso? Quem é aquele?

- Não pode ser... DECLAN!

- Clow... Há quanto tempo... TELETRANSPORTAR!

A nuvem some, e leva consigo Sakura, Clow e todos os outros...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Comentários: Ai... Me desculpem! Eu prometo que atualizo de 4 em 4 dias e o que acontece? Eu apareço dois meses depois! Aconteceram muitos problemas, mais o pior foi que o computador quebrou e não deu pra terminar esse capítulo, eu dei uma boa adiantada porque até 2009 eu termino, esse capitulo não ficou muito bom, muita parte ficou confusa até pra mim (podem xingar nos reviews que eu deixo ). Eu agradeço por todos os leitores, todos que me deixam reviews e pelas sugestões, agora nesse mês de maio eu vou estar bastante ocupado, mas se eu conseguir terminar a história ou pelo menos um capitulo tudo bem!

Até o próximo capitulo e desculpas novamente...


	8. Chapter 8

Bom, antes de começar, um preview da história até agora, porque ler 7 capítulos de novo é muito cansativo xD Então eu estou poupando essa parte pra vocês...

_-- Resumo --_

Bom, tudo começou com Sakura atrasada para a escola e foi tomar café...

(Pensando melhor... eu vou poupar detalhes técnicos) OK... Começando de novo:

A história está se passando 5 anos depois da história original... É inicio das férias e Sakura teve que ir até a escola para checar se não ficou em nenhuma matéria... Shaoran, Tomoyo e Eriol também foram, lá, descobriram que os 4 tinham ficado para recuperação, então marcaram um horário na casa da Sakura para estudar. Sakura recebe uma visita do Yukito (Yue) e Kero abre o jogo: Ele falou que certo tempo atrás as cartas Sakura estavam com sensações estranhas e isso significava oinicio de outra batalha... Kero então ensinou a Sakura um método antigo de batalha com base nos 4 elementos e nas magias ocidental e oriental. Após uma noite de estudos (é incrível como essas coisas aconteceu num dia só...) o vilão da história aparece, ele faz com que Shaoran vire um drogado para assim enfraquecer os sentimentos e a magia de Sakura... Eriol decide visitar Sakura para verificar as coisas, mas depois vai ao apartamento do Shaoran e lá descobre os planos... Na noite seguinte, com todos reunidos (Ruby, Spinel, Tomoyo, Sakura, Kero e Eriol) faltando apenas Yukito e Shaoran, Shaoran tenta matar Sakura... mas é impedido por Yue, Eriol vira Clow e lá explica que a droga do Shaoran estava cheia de magia antiga e fala que o vilão dessa história é um antigo alquimista amigo de Clow, Sakura usa todas as cartas para tentar recuperar a consciência de Shaoran e no universo paralelo, o vilão chamando Declan e seus companheiros clonam o poder das cartas, com o plano funcionando corretamente, Declan aparece e envia todos para a sua dimensão e lá começa o combate...

Como bônus, algumas informações que a meu ver ficaram nem um pouco esclarecidas:

- Batalha Elemental: Na história, é o uso da magia antiga com a magia atual combinados, nessa luta, o antigo é representado como o poder dos elementos básicos (Os 4 elementos e as 2 forças) e o atual é a combinação de cartas como Espelho, Ilusão, Força, Pequeno, etc.

- Magia Antiga: No caso, é parecido com aqueles RPG em que os magos com bastões jogam bolas de fogo e criam chuva do nada. Na história, ela surge a partir da magia ocidental

- Magia Atual: Seriam as cartas Clow e até mesmo os selos do Shaoran, ou seja, o mago Clow converteu a Magia Antiga para cartas, para ficar mais fácil de controlar. Na história, ela surge a partir da magia ocidental com traços orientais

Para maiores detalhes, vejam o capitulo 3 da história...

Bom, com o fim desse resumo, vamos para a parte 2 da história!

_-- Fim do Resumo --_

_Num universo paralelo..._

- Onde Estamos?? – pergunta Sakura

- Na terra não estamos, isso eu garanto...

- Bem vindos a minha dimensão! – disse Declan

- DECLAN!

- Eu mesmo! Mais vivo do que nunca!

- Declan... O que aconteceu com você depois que eu desisti da alquimia?

- Ah, que bom te ver Clow... bom, eu não gosto muito de voltar ao passado mas se insiste...

_- Flash-back –_

_A magia especial que eu criei naquele dia não só conseguiu criar Homunculus como também destruiu todas as reservas de energia que eu tinha... Então eu fiz algo muito arriscado... Eu mergulhei minhas mãos em mercúrio e tentei tocar na minha criação... Eu senti um choque tão grande que desmaiei e vim parar aqui, percebi que o mercúrio havia unificado a magia as minhas mãos e foi então que eu recuperei meus Homunculus a partir da minha mente..._

_- Fim do Flash-back –_

- E o resto Clow, você já disse...

- Declan, isso é uma coisa entre nós dois, deixe os outros fora disso!

- Só lamento Clow, mas não posso... sabes muito bem como funciona uma luta Elemental... Quando seus protetores te invocaram nesse mundo, eles serviram lealdade aos poderes antigos, aceitando assim o desafio da batalha, e como você não tem poderes e Sakura é a descendente das cartas, ela deve lutar no seu lugar...

- Sakura, me perdoe... – disse Clow firando seu olhar a Sakura

- Tudo bem Clow... Não foi a toa que Kero me ensinou a lutar desse jeito, tenho que enfreta-lo para poder vingar o que ele fez ao Shaoran...

- Não é a toa também que te escolhemos para aceitar a missão...

- Um momento Mestre...

- Kerberos?!...

- Nós 4 não concordamos com isso!

- Declan desrespeitou as normas... ele forçou Sakura a decisão, tornando assim essa luta injusta...

- Pelo contrario... Eu não induzi ninguém a isso, vocês agiram conforme suas vontades sem pensar no improvável... Além disso, vocês também participaram da diversão...

- O QUE? – dizem os 4

- Venham para cá meus Arcanos!

Surgem de trás de Declan duas figuras até então também desconhecidas: Os Arcanos da Luz e Escuridão

- Então esses são os Homunculus?

- Se quiserem impedir a luta, terão que lutar contra nós 2 primeiro!

- Vocês? Acham que são páreos para um ataque combinado de 4 guardiões?

- Quer tentar?

Os 6 sobrevoam os céus daquela dimensão e então começam a luta...

- Vocês 3 vão ficar de platéia?

- O que podemos fazer Clow?

- Amigos... essa luta é minha... Clow, Tomoyo, Shaoran, por favor, escondam-se...

- Lembre-se Sakura de tudo o que Kero te ensinou, use os opostos e sempre se defenda de ataques que vierem direto pra você...

- Tudo bem...

Em frente uns ao outro Declan e Sakura pegam os dois baralhos mágicos e Declan prepara a arena

- Que o combate comece!! O perdedor dessa batalha será aquele que não tiver mais cartas para usar ou morrer primeiro, de acordo?

- Sim!

Sinos (ocidental) e guizos (oriental) caem do céu, avisando que a luta começou oficialmente...

- Eu vou começar pegando leve com você Sakura... CARTA DISPARO! Vamos ver se você agüenta disparos de Calibre 28...

- CARTA BOSQUE! Chicoteie isso devolta! – disse Sakura se desviando do ataque...

- (Boa escolha Sakura, como Fogo empata com Terra, você balanceou o jogo!) – pensou Clow

- CARTAS BOLHAS E CADEADO! Prendam Sakura e impeçam que ela possa sair!

- CARTA NUVEM E FLUTUAÇÃO! Façam-me ficar um nível acima do céu! – Sakura começa a flutuar e evita o ataque... – CARTA TROVÃO! Ataque Declan... - Declan é acertado em cheio...

- É isso aí Sakura! – dizem Clow e Tomoyo, Shaoran ainda estava sem energia...

- Maldita... CARTA TEMPO! Paralise Sakura... – Sakura fica presa no tempo – Esse é o momento para um ataque combinado... Vamos ver se agüenta um ataque com os 4 elementos... – CARTAS CHUVA, AREIA, NÉVOA E VOLTA! Ataquem juntos e tragam o poder do disparo de volta! – Ao voltar o tempo normal, Sakura recebe um fortíssimo ataque que a joga longe...

- SAKURA!!

- Sakura, tudo bem com você?!

- TtUudo Beem...

- Sakura se recupere com a carta Poder!

- Mas Clow essa carta é de combinar – disse Tomoyo

- Eu sei, mas deve ter uma carta lá que permita...

Sakura analisa rapidamente o baralho

- Acc..achei... CARA NÉVOA E PODER! – Uma névoa densa faz Sakura desaparecer e sair de lá totalmente recuperada...

- É isso aí!

- Vai continuar... Então vamos lá! CARTAS ESPADA, LUTA E TERRA! Vamos ver se você consegue se desviar desses ataques com espada Sakura...

Sakura começa a desviar dos ataques extremamente rápidos, porém, um deles consegue acertá-la

- SAKURA!!

- Consegui!

- Espera... Aquela não é a Sakura... – A imagem da Sakura some

- Como isso é possível – disse Declan alarmado

- CARTAS ESPADA, LUTA E SOMBRA! – Sakura aparece por trás, salta e dá um grande golpe nas costas de Declan, com o poder da sombra, ele vira uma estatua negra... – Eu lamento Declan, mas tem que prestar mais atenção!

- SAKURA! Como conseguiu?

- Eu usei a carta ESPELHO no meio da névoa...

- Mas que coisa mais inteligente! Eu nunca pensaria nisso –risos-

Um grito estridente vem de Declan...

- AGORA CHEGA, SE VOCÊ QUER BRIGAR... CANSEI DE SER BONZINHO... CARTA PODER! – Declan fica 5 vezes mais forte...

- Essa não... – disse Sakura

- CARTA CONGELANTE! Prenda Sakura no gelo!

Sakura fica presa...

- Agora que você não pode se mexer posso fazer essa luta acabar mais cedo...

- Como assim?

- Sem voz, você não pode invocar cartas, então... CARTA SILÊNCIO! Retire a voz de Sakura...

- Essa não... Se Sakura perder a voz ela não vai ter como invocar cartas!

- SAKURA!!

_A carta está próxima de Sakura o suficiente para pegar sua voz..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Comentários: Mais um capitulo bem confuso, nossa, é MUITO díficil combinar cartas pra fazer a história ter ritmo, esse foi o máximo que consegui. Agora que começaram as merecidas e tão sonhadas férias, vai dar pra escrever mais um pouco em Julho. Critiquem, avaliem, opinem, reclamem, xingem, elogiem, façam o que quiser, mas deixem reviews

PS: Falaram-me sobre a carta Esperança, essa vai aparecer só no final e de uma forma bem estranha, aguardem...

Até o próximo capitulo


	9. Chapter 9

_- Sem voz, você não pode invocar cartas, então... CARTA SILÊNCIO! Retire a voz de Sakura..._

_- Essa não... Se Sakura perder a voz ela não vai ter como invocar cartas!_

_- SAKURA!!_

_A carta está próxima de Sakura o suficiente para pegar sua voz..._

_--_

Tomoyo começa então a cantar, a carta Silêncio, por sua vez, rouba a voz de Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo... - Sakura corre em sua direção – Não precisava ter feito tudo isso...

Apesar de não poder mais falar, Sakura entende muito bem que Tomoyo quis dizer: Precisa sim, por nossa amizade...

- Sakura...

- Eu sei o que fazer Clow... Cartas BOLHAS E VOZ!

A voz de Tomoyo é devolvida...

- Com essa bolha, agora nenhuma magia de Declan poderá afetar vocês...

_- Que cena mais comovente, mas agora vamos continuar essa batalha!_

- Como quiser Declan... Carta ALADA!

_- Vai tentar um ataque aéreo? Tenho meios de fazer você cair... Carta TROVÃO!_ – Os ataques de Declan não conseguiram atingir a velocidade de Sakura... - _Carta TEMPESTADE! _– Outra vez outra tentativa inútil – _Carta VENTO! – _Inútil – _Carta NEVE! - _¬¬ - _Carta NUVEM!_ - ZzZzZ

(Se Sakura manter esse ritmo, as cartas de Declan vão sumir mais rapidamente! – Pensa Clow)

_- Carta LABIRINTO!_ – Sakura voa para cima e então se prepara para mais um ataque...

- Cartas ATRAVÉS, MOVIMENTO e TERRA! – Atravessando todo o labirinto, Sakura prende Declan em sua própria armadilha movendo as paredes do labirinto contra ele...

_- Cartas ESCUDO e FLUTUAÇÃO!_ – Voando, Declan evita os ataques de Terra

- Cartas PEQUENO e ONDA! – Diminuindo o tamanho do escudo, Sakura tenta abater Declan

_- Cartas RETORNO e ONDA!_ – O ataque volta para Sakura mais poderoso (Nota: Essa não é bem exatamente a função do Retorno, mas tive que fazer assim)

- Carta SALTO! – Sakura desvia do golpe

_- DROGA!_

- Não existe essa carta! Mas eu vou mostrar uma que existe...

_- Não preciso de cartas para drogar seu queridinho Shaoran!_

- (Sakura fica com raiva (MUITA RAIVA)) Carta CONGELANTE, SILÊNCIO e TEMPO!

- _Cartas PEQUENO e CANÇÃO! _– O efeito do tempo e do silêncio é alterado a um poder mínimo sem efeitos _- Já usei congelante antes, sei como me desviar... Cartas SALTO, ILUSÃO e FOGO! – _Declan cria uma grande espada de fogo, desvia do congelamento e prepara para atacar

- Cartas ESCUDO e ÁGUA! – Sakura desvia o ataque, mas o excesso de água e vento no campo cria um grande tsunami que impede que o chão seja utilizado

_- Cartas ALADA e APAGAR! – _Declan apaga toda a água _– Não quero ver meu mundo afundar, mas parece que agora atacaremos no ar, não é..._

- Veremos quem tem mais equilíbrio... Carta TEMPESTADE!

_- Eu acabei de limpar meu mundo e você vem com esse golpe?_

- Claro! Se não eu não posso fazer isso... Carta VOLTA! – Os raios da tempestade vão à direção de Declan

_- Cartas CORRIDA, SOMBRA e ÁGUA!_ – Como a água conduz eletricidade, o ataque não surte efeito, mas perde Sakura perde Declan de vista pelo efeito da sombra

- Cartas BRILHO e GRANDE! – Declan aparece

_- Cartas FLOR e CRIATIVIDADE!_ – Declan cria plantas carnívoras que vão atrás de Sakura

- Cartas CORRIDA e DISPARO – As plantas são queimadas...

_- Cartas BOSQUE e MOVIMENTO!_ – Essas cartas prendem Sakura

(- SAKURA! – Gritam Clow e Tomoyo)

_- É o seu fim... Cartas FLECHA e ATRAVÉS! A flecha que revelou seu amor será usada contra você... A flecha vai atravessar seu corpo e vai chegar à sua alma!_

- Cartas NEVE, TROCA e GÊMEOS! – Após receber um ataque de bolas de neve no rosto, surgem duas Sakuras presas...

_- Também tenho meus truques... Carta GÊMEOS! De qualquer forma... você já era! – _Declan atira

(- SAKURA! – Gritam Clow e Tomoyo)

- Cartas CHUVA e ILUSÃO! – Sendo a flecha uma carta de fogo, o ataque não tem efeito... – Carta FLOR! – Surgem flores nos bosques que libertam Sakura...

- VIVA! – Gritam Clow e Tomoyo

- Isso é bom para Sakura, porque Delcan só tem uma carta Elemental agora... – disse Clow

- Ouviu Declan... Seus dias estão contados

_- Ainda tenho meus truques pra te destruir... Cartas BRILHO e ESPELHO! – Surgem dois brilhos_

- Essa não... – diz Sakura

- (Declan ainda está com a carta Alada) _Como essas cartas não vão me servir pra nada... Cartas DOCE, SONO, SONHO e TROCA!_ – Sakura recebe o primeiro brilho como um sonho cheio de pelúcias e doces, mas por causa da troca, o sonho vira um pesadelo e impede que Sakura acorde

- NÃO! SAKURA... ACORDE... – gritam Clow e Tomoyo

_- E agora... Carta GRANDE! Prepare-se para a morte Sakura!_

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!

_- Descance em paz..._

Declan está prestes a dar o golpe final...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Comentários: Ufa... De onde eu tiro toda essa imaginação? Enfim, esse capítulo pode até ter ficado confuso, mas são muitas cartas pra usar! Eu espero mais reviews dessa vez... A história está chegando ao fim... (mas eu não digo o que vai acontecer...)...

Até


	10. Chapter 10

_- Ainda tenho meus truques pra te destruir... Cartas BRILHO e ESPELHO! – Surgem dois brilhos_

_- Essa não... – diz Sakura_

_- (Declan ainda está com a carta Alada) Como essas cartas não vão me servir pra nada... Cartas DOCE, SONO, SONHO e TROCA! – Sakura recebe o primeiro brilho como um sonho cheio de pelúcias e doces, mas por causa da troca, o sonho vira um pesadelo e impede que Sakura acorde_

_- NÃO! SAKURA... ACORDE... – gritam Clow e Tomoyo_

_- E agora... Carta GRANDE! Prepare-se para a morte Sakura!_

_- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!_

_- Descance em paz..._

_Declan está prestes a dar o golpe final..._

_--_

_- Sakura?_

- ...

_- Sakura?? Acorde..._

- Hã? Onde estou?

- Sakura...

- Quem está aí? Onde estou?

_- Sakura querida... Não se lembra de mim?_

Uma massa de luz branca aparece na frente de Sakura...

- Ma... mãe!

_- Sakura, que bom te ver... – _Abraça

- O que faz aqui e que lugar é esse?

_- Do que se lembra?_

- Me lembro só de estar em meio a um jardim de flores que de repente viraram bichos horríveis e comecei a gritar...

_- Clow, mais precisamente seu pai, pediu que eu viesse aqui te ajudar..._

- Obrigada por me tirar daquele pesadelo? Mas como saio daqui?

_- Você ainda está sonhando..._

O cenário do sonho aparece...

_- Aqui existem 1000 portas e só uma fará você acordar, mas atrás de cada porta errada possui um mal..._

- Mas como eu me livro deles?

_- Use as cartas Sakura..._

- Tá, mas...

_- Nossa comunicação está falhando... Tenho que ir... foi bom te ver... Adeus minha filha... – _Some

- Adeus mamãe... Bom, eu tenho que achar a saída o mais rápido possível... Me restaram poucas catas e por causa da batalha eu não tenho muito poder espiritual... preciso de um guia... Carta DOCE!

Um _"doce de feijão"_ caí do céu

- Bem... é melhor que nada, sabe achar o caminho?

_(Faz sinal de não ¬¬)_

- Pode tentar?

_(Faz sinal de sim )_

Sakura segue o Doce para uma porta e abre ela... a porta se fecha e surge um dragão enorme de Água...

- Eita... Carta FOGO!

O Dragão vira vapor e some, a porta abre...

- Essa foi fácil, nem fiquei com medo... Ache outra porta BOLINHO!

_(Faz sinal de sim )_

Em outra porta aparece um Centauro com um porrete na direção de Sakura...

- Que chato... Carta FLECHA!

O Centauro morre

- Acho que Declan não tem muitos sonhos tão mals... Próxima porta BOLINHO!

_(Faz sinal de sim )_

Em outra porta, Sakura entra em um navio em auto mar e aparece um Tubarão em sua direção...

- Será que... Cartas SONO e SONHO!

O Tubarão dorme

- Legal! Aqui as regras da batalha Elemental não surtem efeito! Vamos então...

Em outra porta, surgem milhões de escorpiões...

- Carta AREIA!

Os escorpiões somem...

- Bom... Escolha outra porta BOLINHO...

_(Faz sinal de não ¬¬)_

- NÃO? Por que?

O BOLINHO começa a correr e Sakura o segue, dentro daquela sala com escorpiões bem no fundo existia outra porta...

- BOLINHO... Você conseguiu!

_(Fica envergonhado)_

Sakura abre a porta e aparecem três portas...

- BOLINHO, qual... Bolinho? Cadê você!

O Efeito do Doce tinha passado, Sakura estava sozinha com três portas...

- Bom...

Sakura abre a porta do meio e ela se fecha... Tudo escuro... Uma fumaça densa e negra... Um ser das sombras aparece... Uma pessoa com uma túnica...

- Quem é você?...

_- Não se lembra de mim?_

A criatura tira o capuz...

- SHAORAN?

Shaoran vai na direção de Sakura, a fumaça densa vira correntes que prendem Sakura...

- Shaoran, não pode ser...

_- Você atacou meu coração... Preciso de um novo agora..._

Sakura chora... (Eu posso usar APAGAR, mas não no Shaoran... – pensa)

Shaoran ergue a mão e abre um buraco no peito de Sakura, começa então a puxar seu coração

(Não sinto dor... o que mostra que não é real, mas mesmo assim eu não consigo usar a carta... – pensa)

As lagrimas de Sakura caem no rosto de Shaoran, o que faz com que ele comece a queimar e sair de perto...

- Me desculpe Shaoran...

Ainda chorando e bem fraca Sakura da o comando...

- E agora ou nunca... carta APAGAR...

A camada externa de Shaoran some, revelando um ser das trevas que some em seguida... A porta aparece...

- Apesar de não sentir dor... esse sangue que caí deve mostrar o rancor de Shaoran... Será que ele pensa assim de mim?

Sakura volta ao ponto inicial e entra na porta a esquerda... Aparece o Céu e uma linda Canção... parecia a de Tomoyo... Sakura decidi se deitar... Uma voz fala com Sakura...

_- Gosta da minha Canção?... deite-se então..._

- Essa voz... Me lembra a da Tomoyo...

Sakura deita, mas não dorme, nuvens viram correntes e de novo a prendem, a figura de Tomoyo aparece...

- Tomoyo!

_- Por sua culpa eu fiquei sem voz!_

- Mas eu a recuperei!

_- Fez isso por obrigação, e não por amizade... Ouça essa Canção que te levará a morte!_

- Você não é a Tomoyo! Revele sua forma... Carta CANÇÃO!

A suave canção vira uma terrível melodia, fazendo com que a criatura se revele e suma... A porta aparece e Sakura começa a refletir...

- Com a Tomoyo não foi tão difícil... Por que será? Deve ser porque eu já conheço ela a muito tempo e sei que sou como uma jóia pra ela, ela nunca faria nenhum mal pra mim... É bom ter ela como amiga...

Após uma animada na aparência Sakura volta e abre a ultima porta, outra vez escura...

- Tem alguma coisa aqui?

Mais uma forma aparece...

- Touya!

Touya vai à direção de Sakura...

- Será que é ele mesmo?

A carta LABIRINTO é ativada...

- O que? Eu não ativei essa carta!

_- Foi preciso..._

- Quem é você?

_- Esse não é seu irmão, você tem que prender essa criatura, se não ela criará mais portas e assim você não acordará!_

- Mas quem é você? Sua voz é diferente a da minha mãe...

Sem ouvir mais nada, Sakura vai em direção ao Labirinto, caminha por um tempinho e acha a criatura...

- Quem é você e porque você faz isso?

_- Não sabe? Eu estive tão próximo e você não sabe?_

- ??

_- Quem você acha que era aquele bolinho que te trouxe aqui? Existia outra saída, mas você seguiu meu plano e pude te prender aqui..._

- Quem é você, ainda não me respondeu!

_- Não preciso... agora prepare-se para morrer..._

As paredes do labirinto começam a se fechar...

- Carta CADEADO!

A criatura fica presa e depois some...

_- EU VOLTAREI!_

Sakura fica cada vez mais presa e tenta correr para encontrar a saída...

_- Sakura!_

- Mãe!

_- Escute, eu vou travar as paredes por um tempo... Então você foge..._

- Mas e você...

_- Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem... preparada?_

- Sim! – disse Sakura segurando o báculo com força... A luz que a mãe de Sakura é tão forte que Sakura consegue fugir a tempo do labirinto...

- Mamãe...

Sakura volta a chorar...

_- Sakura, eu estou bem... termine a luta e salve Shaoran..._

Uma porta aparece, uma porta branca e reluzente... A saída!

- Mamãe... Sakura... Tomoyo... Shaoran... Todos que eu conheço... sei o que eu tenho que fazer agora...

Sakura atravessa a porta...

**oOoOoOoOoO**

- CARTA VENTO!

O brilho de Declan voa para sua própria direção, fazendo-o cair da Alada...

_- Que droga, você acordou! Mas como é possível..._

- SAKURA!

- Acabou Declan... Você não tem mais nenhuma carta Elemental... O que faz com que eu ganhe automaticamente... _(Nota do autor: Eu sei que tantas cartas confundem, mas Sakura ainda tem a Flecha como Elemental)_

- É ISSO AI SAKURA! – Grita Tomoyo...

- Admita a derrota Declan... – disse Clow

_- Posso ter perdido a batalha, mas não a Guerra! Carta VOZ!_

- Mas como se você não tem carta Elemental?

Um som bem auto faz com que os 4 guardiões voltem... Yue e Kerberos aparecem derrotados...

- YUE! KERBEROS!

_- (risada malvada) Pensa que acabei? Arcanos da Luz e Escuridão! Com o poder das cartas LUZ e TREVAS, convertam-se em energia e ataquem Sakura!_

- Isso é trapaça Declan!

_- Esse é meu mundo e quem controla sou eu! ATAQUEM_

- SIM MESTRE!

Os Arcanos vão em direção a Sakura...

_- Vai infligir às regras?_

- Eu só jogo limpo! Carta FLECHA! Atire em Declan

A carta BALANÇA é ativada...

- O que?

_- O que??_

Sakura e os Arcanos são teletransportados... Declan é atingido...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Comentários: Fico feliz que tudo tenha dado certo com a fic até agora... Agradeço a todoas as reviews recebidas até agora (Eu esperava mto+ mas é férias e o pessoal ta de folga do computador...). Bem galera, esperem mais um capitulo para saber o que acontece... Este (lamento dizer) foi o PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, então o próximo já é o fim da história... Vamos ver se Sakura vai vencer a guerra (porque a batalha já ganhou ).

Até o próximo!

Vão enviando reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

_- (risada malvada) Pensa que acabei? Arcanos da Luz e Escuridão! Com o poder das cartas LUZ e TREVAS, convertam-se em energia e ataquem Sakura!_

_- Isso é trapaça Declan!_

_- Esse é meu mundo e quem controla sou eu! ATAQUEM_

_- SIM MESTRE!_

_Os Arcanos vão em direção a Sakura..._

_- Vai infligir às regras?_

_- Eu só jogo limpo! Carta FLECHA! Atire em Declan_

_A carta BALANÇA é ativada..._

_- O que?_

_- O que??_

_Sakura e os Arcanos são teletransportados... Declan é atingido..._

--

Sakura está numa região de fumaça densa, dessa vez, não é como a do sonho... Nesse lugar existe muito eco...

- Onde estamos? – pergunta Sakura

Os Arcanos simplesmente não respondem... Olham para o nada...

- Ei vocês dois...

_- Não vão te ouvir..._

- Essa voz... É a mesma do labirinto... Quem está aí?

Aparecem duas velhas amigas...

_- Olá Sakura..._

- Luz! Trevas! O que fazem aqui, eu não chamei vocês...

_- Sakura, lembre-se que nós, diferente das outras cartas, temos personalidade..._

- O que fazem aqui?

_- Viemos te ajudar, mas só poderíamos fazer isso quando a balança fosse_ _invocada..._

- Por quê?

_- Sakura, você não poderá simplesmente ganhar essa guerra dessa forma..._

_- O dever das cartas é trazer a paz, o que ainda não foi feito..._

- Hã?

_- Dê uma olhada neles..._

Sakura vira

_- Foi aqui onde nós vivemos, até sermos dominados por Declan_

_- É só aqui que eu percebo o mal que Declan quer fazer..._

_- Entendeu Sakura? Declan é o mal e eles são meros peões... Você tem que salva-los antes de vencer essa batalha..._

_- De que adianta uma guerra como essas? Eu sei que você quer vingar Shaoran, mas existe muito mais envolvido aqui..._

- Como eu posso ajudá-los?

_- Como eles viraram energia através das cartas, agora eles podem virar cartas!_

- E isso que vocês querem? – disse Sakura para os dois...

_- Se pudermos sair dessa corrente que nos prende a esse mal..._

_- É o nosso __desejo__, vivermos juntos sem preocupações..._

- Então ta, mas... Eu não estarei infligindo às regras se usar isso?

_- Não estará... A carta Criatividade é uma carta Neutra, por causa da variedade de uso..._

- (Por que Kero não me disse antes? ¬¬) Então ta...

Sakura sacode o báculo e começa a transformação...

- "Abandonem suas velhas formas e transformem-se para servir a seu novo dono. Em nome de Sakura!"

O balançar da Criatividade junto com a Luz e as Trevas, transformam os Arcanos em uma carta só... A foto de duas pessoas invertidas, parecendo baralho, uma o oposto da outra... Não tem nome, a não ser uma pequena inscrição que diz: DESEJO

_- Sakura, agora termine com Declan..._

--

Sakura retorna

_- O que você fez com aqueles dois?_

- Acabou Declan – mostra a carta – Eles agora estão livres do seu poder maligno... Eu Sakura, declaro Declan o derrotado da batalha Elemental!

- (O efeito da bolha some) VIVA!

_- (Pausa dramática e risada maligna)_

- O que foi agora?...

_- Esqueceu que este é o meu mundo? Quem manda nele... SOU EU! CARTA BALANÇA!_

O Labirinto do Sonho volta...

- O QUE? Como ele voltou?

_- Esqueceu daquela criatura?_

- Ah seu cretino! Era você não é?

_- Como você não o destruiu, ainda tenho todo esse poder para usar em VOCÊ!!_

O balançar _(Nota do autor: De novo, não é exatamente esse o efeito da carta, mas tive que fazê-lo assim) _do Labirinto liberta a criatura, que se une a Declan, que virá um enorme monstro...

_- QUEM É O PERDEDOR AGORA?!_

- Sakura FUJA!

Declan tenta atacar, mas não consegue... Sakura corre o máximo que pode para o lado dos amigos...

- Clow o que eu faço agora?

_- NÃO ADIANTA ESCAPAR! VOU TE DESTRUIR!!_

- Agora que Declan virou esse monstro eu não sei como impedi-lo...

- Sakura tenta usar as cartas...

- Não posso! As cartas estão muito fracas...

- Não sobrou nada?...

_- EU VOU TE DESTRUIR!!_

- Só sobraram essas 3... Espera, já sei! Já sei como destruir Declan de uma vez e isso vai ajudar...

- Onde conseguiu essa carta?

- Eu os transformei em carta, são os dois Arcanos...

- Pensei que não tivesse poder pra isso...

- Luz e Trevas me ajudaram... Fiquem atrás de mim...

_- QUE VOCÊS SUMAM PARA SEMPRE!!_

- Vamos lá...

Sakura usa a sua nova carta para ajudar...

- "Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela! Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão! Liberte-se!"... Eu DESEJO que a carta ESPERANÇA vire duas novamente...

A nova carta desaparece, a esperança vira Vácuo e Amor...

- Carta VÁCUO! Suge todo esse poder negro criado por Declan!

Surge um imenso buraco negro, que começa a sugar tudo que existe naquela dimensão...

_- O QUE?? NÃOOOOOO??_

- Sakura, se não dermos um jeito o Vácuo também nos pega!

- Minha última carta... Carta RETORNO! Faça-nos voltar para casa!

Um campo dimensional se abre, Sakura e os outros voltam a sua dimensão...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ai, que batalha difícil... To toda dolorida...

- O importante é que você Sakura conseguiu de novo! – corre pra abraçar a amiga

- De algum modo... Sinto pena do Declan...

- Ta brincando não é Clow?

- Claro que estou xD

- Ainda bem...

- Mas então... o que aconteceu que você sumiu tantas vezes?

- Na primeira eu fui levado para uma dimensão de 1000 portas... E na segunda a Luz e Trevas me chamaram

- O que aconteceu na primeira?...

- Ah Tomoyo foi horrível! Declan fingiu que era Você, o Shaoran e o Touya! Só pra eu desistir da batalha!

- Que horrível...

- Mas... SHAORAN! Cadê ele?

- Ele desacordou de novo...

- SHAORAN! Clow o que podemos fazer??

- Hum... Você ainda tem a carta do Amor?...

- Ah? Acho que sim... Por falar nisso eu não quebrei as regras ao usar o Retorno?

- Não... Se parar pra pensar, vácuo tem tudo a ver com Ar!

- Ai que bom!

- Mas voltando ao assunto, de uma de Bela Adormecida agora, faça-o acordar...

- Er.. bom, eu... queria fazer isso sozinha...

- Tudo bem... – Todos saem do quarto

Segurando o Amor no peito, Sakura tenta acordar Shaoran, mas antes conversa com ele, mesmo inconsciente

- Sabe Shaoran, esses últimos dias foram os piores da minha vida, e eu não sei exatamente o que você pensa sobre isso, Declan fez com que eu acreditasse que você me odiava, e fez o mesmo com você, mas me pergunto se você já não gostava tanto de mim quanto antes

A carta Amor vai brlhando...

- Você usou drogas por que pra começar? Ta certo que foi uma magia negra, mas e se tivesse sido diferente? O nosso amor estava se desgastando, eu senti que você queria mais alguma coisa, mas eu não sei como devo agir se você não me fala... Eu ainda me lembro da nossa primeira aventura... Não teve um começo muito bom mais há 3 meses atrás você me pediu em namoro e eu me senti como uma verdadeira princesa... mas passou um mês e tudo mudou...

A carta vai recebendo um brilho maior ainda...

- Shaoran, eu quero que tudo seja diferente a partir de agora! Qualquer problema que tiver... por favor me fala... eu não quero que algum ser maligno te use e roube você de mim de novo... Eu...

Sakura se aproxima de Shaoran, face a face, Sakura beija Shaoran, não foi um dos melhores... ainda tinha cheiro de ópio perto do seu nariz, Sakura então solta a carta e tenta abraçá-lo, entrelaçando sua cabeça no seu ombro, abraçava cada vez mais forte e tentou beijá-lo de novo, Shaoran estava acordando, ajeitando seus lábios aos de Sakura, foi a vez de Shaoran abraçá-la, passava as mãos suavemente sobre aquele uniforme de Card Captor. Ficaram naquele clima por um bom tempo, nenhum deles queria soltar o outro, nunca tiveram um momento daqueles...

(Nota do Ator: A história é K, portanto eles não fizeram o que pode ser considerado M!)

- Sakura...

- Shaoran...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Desceram as escadas correndo... Encontram Kero e Yukito conversando...

- Eu? Cadê o resto do pessoal?

- Tomoyo tinha aula de canto, então transformamos Eriol e os 4 foram embora...

- E você Yukito?

- Queria saber se tudo ia ficar bem, a propósito, eu limpei a sala pra você

- Ah Yukito, obrigada!

- Bom eu tenho que ir...

- Não quer comer nada antes de ir?

- Não obrigado... Seu irmão está me esperando... até mais – Yukito sai

- Sakura, não estamos esquecendo nada?

- Será?

- ...

- AS PROVAS DE RECUPERAÇÃO!

- Eram hoje!

- Depressa, vamos para a escola!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Na escola, encontram-se com a professora Kaho

- Professora!

- Sakura , Shaoran... onde estavam? As provas acabaram...

- Eu sei mais aconteceu uma coisa hoje e ontem, por favor nos dá outr dia para fazer as provas...

- Bom... eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas e vem de vocês então eu vou acreditar, vou marcar sua prova Sakura e vou conversar com o professor de história Shaoran...

- AH! Arigatou!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voltando para casa sob um lindo por do sol...

- Sakura

- O que?

- Continua...

- O que?

- O que você estava me dizendo hoje mais cedo...

- Você ouviu?

- Boa parte das coisas, mais eu queria que você completa-se aquele "Eu..."

- Ah aquilo, deixa quieto...

Shaoran joga Sakura contra uma parede

- Está cercada vai ter que me dizer –rindo-

- -vermelha- A bom eu...

- Diz...

- ...

- ...

- EU TE AMO!

- Foi o eu te amo mais lindo que você já me disse até hoje!

Os dois se beijam... Sob um lindo por do sol... Seu relacionamento agora estava mais fortes do que nunca...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**F I M **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Comentários finais: **Bom, aqui termina a minha maior obra já publicada no Fanfiction, foi muito divertido fazer essa história, quer dizer, não é para todos criar uma história futurista, ainda mais quando você precisa de muita imaginação para fazer uma nova versão de CCS (um novo vilão, novas regras...). Eu decidi fechar a Fic com algo mais romântico porque, sendo CCS um anime shoujo, isso não podia faltar. Mais uma coisa: JÁ TENHO UM NOVO PROJETO DE CCS EM MÃOS, mas essa será um pouquinho diferente, eu estréio em agosto e vocês vão poder ver. Agradeço muito a todas as reviews que recebi (apesar de ter diminuído o número de reviews no fim da fic), espero receber um publico tão legal quanto esse na minha próxima fic...

Abraços, beijos e até a próxima


End file.
